Et là C'est le drame !
by Nyny's - Tari Miriel
Summary: Deux folles du Seigneur des Anneaux se retrouvent propulsées à Poudlard... Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Tout est à Mme J.K. Rowling, sauf les persos des deux folles (autrement Virginie et Mathilde). Nous ne gagnons pas d'argent pour écrire le délire qui suit (Ah bon ? Oh, dommage...), et bla bla bla et bla bla bla... On connaît ça par cœur... **

**Voici la nouvelle fic de Pepsi **(oui, je sais, mon nom d'auteur est Nyny's, dsl, mais Pepsi était déjà pris...)** et Tari, toujours aussi allumées :**

Et là, c'est le drame !

Chapitre I

"Yahou ! C'est moi !"

Mathilde et ses parents firent un saut sur leur chaise quand ils virent débarquer chez eux une espèce de folle, habillée de façon bizarre (un jean avec de grandes bottes marrons et un haut vert) brandissant avec furie un arc en plastique cramoisi, sortant probablement du premier Jouet Club du coin. Elle beuglait dans un dialecte incompréhensible, d'où sortait par moment des bribes de ce qu'ils crurent être du français.

"Mais qui c'est ? Demanda la mère.

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'est-ce que c'est... ? Rétorqua le père.

- On dirait... Commença Mathilde, qui semblait reconnaître quelqu'un derrière la folle."

Folle qui au passage se servait du canapé comme d'un perchoir, et qui faisait mine de lancer des flèches invisibles, sur un ennemi, invisible lui aussi.

"C'est Pepsi ! Enfin Virginie ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait ! Vous savez, celle avec qui je parle sur MSN !

- QUOI ! Hurla son père. C'est avec _ça_ que tu passes ton temps ! J'étais sûr qu'Internet allait nous amener des ennuis !

- Mais d'habitude elle est normale... Là vraiment, je comprends pas..."

Et là, Virginie, se rua sur Mathilde :

"Linounette chérie ! Te voilà enfin ! JE T'AIMEEEEUUUUUUUUH !"

Puis elle s'écroula brutalement, avec toute la finesse et la grâce d'un pachyderme.

**Le lendemain, vers 18h...**

"Peps' ? Peps' ? Tu m'entends ? _Avec un seau d'eau froide, elle se réveillera ptête ?_

- Hein ? Quoi ? Moins fort..., grogna Virginie. Mais où ch'uis... ?

- Tu es chez moi, chez Mathilde ! Tu t'en souviens ?

- Chez Mathilde..., répéta-t-elle d'un air hagard.

- Oui, Mathilde, tu te rappelles ? MSN, Edhel Tinwë, Bretagne, Kayak... !

- Kayak ? (Autre air hagard.)

- NON MAIS REVEILLE-TOI ! TU DORS DEPUIS HIER SOIR ! Hurla Mathilde en secouant Virginie sans ménagement.

- Aïe ! Maieeeuuuh ! Arrêteeeuuuuu ! Hoqueta celle-ci. _Si ça continue, je vais lui vomir dessus_

Mathilde arrêta donc, scrutant le regard encore vitreux de son amie.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pour m'assurer de ta bonne santé mentale...

- Ah, ah, ah... Très drôle... Je vais très bien... Si ce n'est un horrible mal de tête... Au fait, comment je suis arrivée chez toi ?

- En voiture...

- T'es pas blonde pour rien... T'es sûre que je suis pas venue à pieds... La Dordogne c'est pas loin tu sais...

- Très drôle... Et t'étais en très mauvais état...

- ... ? _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle a bu ?_

- Tu as surgi hier soir en plein dîner, habillée bizarre, avec un arc en plastique et en hurlant de l'elfique... Tu t'es jetée sur moi avant de t'écrouler. On t'a mise dans ma chambre et t'as dormi presque un jour... Le médecin est venu, apparemment t'aurais bu...

- Quoi ? _Ah non... C'est moi qui ai bu..._"

Là Virginie avait vraiment mal à la tête... Elle réfléchit pourtant (enfin, fit ce qu'elle pu pour _essayer_ de réfléchir), quand soudain :

"Oh, merde... Oh, non, c'est pas possible... Ne me dit pas que j'ai fait ça...

- Oh si... Et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que mes parents te conduisent à l'asile...

- Mais avant... Oh... Je me rappelle..., dit-elle avec effroi. J'ai...

- Quoi, mais t'as fait QUOI ?

- Ne hurle pas ! Et bien... Je me suis trompée pour venir chez toi... Alors je me suis arrêtée dans une aire de repos... J'étais tellement paniquée que je crois avoir acheté une bouteille de vin (L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! A consommer avec modération !), et puis je me suis remise au volant... Mon portable était déchargé... J'ai commencé à boire... Et puis après... Ben... Je sais plus vraiment...

- Et bien moi si ! Tu as fini la bouteille !

- J'étais vraiment bourrée ?

- Pleine comme une barrique ! Et toi, quand t'es bourrée, tu fais pas dans la simplicité ! MADAME s'achète un arc en plastique et refais sa garde robe façon elfe SDF ! MADAME arrive en beuglant comme une déglinguée dans mon salon au dîner ! Et MADAME s'écroule dans ce même salon et dors pendant 1 jour... Et en ronflant en plus !"

Virginie (essayant avec désespoir de sortir en TOTALITE de son coma éthylique) regardait Mathilde gesticuler dans tous les sens, hurlant à qui mieux-mieux qu'elle était dingue d'avoir bu alors qu'elle conduisait, qu'elle devait avoir honte de sa conduite alors que c'était ELLE l'aînée et donc par obligation, celle-qui-doit-faire-preuve-de-bon-sens-dans-toutes-les-situations-bonnes-ou-mauvaises, qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'être intacte, tout comme la voiture, et qu'elle lui avait fait une peur bleue...

"T'as finis, _maman_, grogna la malade. (Entendons bien ici "malade" au sens physique du terme, pas malade mentale... Quoique...) Et arrête de hurler, je t'en supplie ! Ma tête va exploser !"

Mathilde se planta devant elle, les bras croisés. Elle semblait réfléchir (Quoi une blonde, ça réfléchit ! Ah, mais il y a le verbe sembler devant, c'est pour ça ! Non... Je déconne, pardon... smile).

"Quand même, ça m'inquiète... Tu t'es prise pour une elfe...

- Ah la la... Les mystères de l'alcool..., murmura Virginie.

- Non, mais je plaisante pas... Ma puce, dit-elle en se penchant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, tu fais une surcharge du Seigneur des Anneaux."

Grand silence.

"MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHAAAAAAAA ! HAAAAHHHAHHHH !"

Non, ce n'est pas le chien du voisin, qui, ne retrouvant pas son coin-coin couineur préféré, pique une crise de démence soudaine, mais bien Virginie, totalement hilare et se tordant de rire sur le lit.

"Oh ! C'est trop drôle ! Une surcharge du SDA ! Mathilde, je t'en prie ! Sois sérieuse !"

Mais devant le visage presque dur de son amie, Virginie se calma aussitôt.

"Tu es sérieuse...

- Mais bien sûr que je suis sérieuse ! Tu es à fond d'dans ! Regarde où ça t'a mené hier ! S'il t'avais vu, ce pauvre Tolkien se serait pendu eu premier lampadaire qu'il avait sous la main ! (Ce n'est pas un peu haut un lampadaire, même pour ce génial Tolkien ?)

- Mais... Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il faut bien qu'on avance notre fic, non ?

- Oui, mais pas au prix de ta santé mentale !

- Mais j'ai fait ça quand j'étais saoule !

- Bien sûr ! Mais encore quelques jours et t'aurais débarqué chez moi, me faisant le même cirque qu'hier soir, sauf que tu aurais été en pleine possession de tes facultés ! Enfin presque...

- Tu crois ? Demanda Virginie, plus que sceptique sur la propre santé mentale de son amie.

- J'en suis même sûre ! Il faut que tu arrêtes TOUT DE SUITE de regarder, écouter, et même penser à quelque chose en rapport avec ça !

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Je vais t'aider, répondit triomphalement Mathilde, en ouvrant ses bras telle Wonder Woman.

- Et je peux savoir, mademoiselle la sauveuse de ma pauvre petite personne en détresse, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?"

Aucune réponse, à part un coup de vent : Mathilde était partie de la chambre en courant. Elle revint quelques minutes après, avec un mini plateau qui regorgeait de tranches de jambons, de yaourts et de chips.

"Plateau télé ! Hurla-t-elle presque en un cri de victoire. Je vais te guérir avec ça ! Dit-elle en mettant un DVD sous les yeux de Virginie.

- "Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban" ? Pourquoi ?

- Faut te mettre un autre truc en tête !

- Et tu as choisi Harry Potter... regard désespéré Pourquoi pas Bambi, Winnie l'ourson ou les Bisounours ? Un truc cool, quoi ! Loin des orcs, des huruk-hais et autre mage blanc arrogant... Non, toi tu reviens avec des espèces de morts-vivants qui se nourrissent de tes peurs, des loups-garous, j'en passe et des meilleures... Tu veux que la prochaine fois je fasse mine d'être sur un balai en déboulant chez toi ! Là au moins, je m'écroulerais pour une vraie raison !

- Mais non... Souffla Mathilde d'un air exaspéré. C'est un monde totalement différent du SDA !

Et en plus, tu vas voir ton petit Lupinounet..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, comme si elle parlait à un bébé."

Regard affligé de Virginie.

"Oui, et toi ton petit Blackounetnichou, dit-elle en reprenant le même air que son amie.

- Bon... Je vois que tu es presque en forme... On se le met ?

- Au point où j'en suis..."

**2h30 et un plateau télé vide plus tard...**

"Finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée, lança Virginie, alors que le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran de la télé. Ca fait du bien de voir un autre film !

- Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison, rétorqua fièrement Mathilde. On fait dodo ?

- D'accord..."

Elles éteignirent la lumière.

"C'est dommage qu'ils parlent pas assez des maraudeurs quand même... Lança Virginie.

- Je suis d'accord. C'est tout de même grâce à eux que la carte est là !

- Oui mais bon... On ne peut pas demander de refaire le film juste pour nous... Non, vraiment dommage... J'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus sur eux...

- Sur eux ou sur _un_ d'entre eux ? La taquina son amie.

- Oh ça va ! Vu ton regard frisant l'hystérie quand t'as enfin vu Mr Black... T'as rien à dire...

- Très drôle... En tout cas... J'aimerais bien voir l'ambiance qu'il y avait à cette époque... Pas toi ?

- Oh si... Même si c'est un monde totalement imaginaire... Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Non mais je sais que c'est imaginaire... Seulement...ça pourrait être cool !

- Oui, très cool... Voir Rémus jeune... soupir

- Et Sirius... soupir"

Deux minutes plus tard, elles s'endormirent dans les bras de Morphée...

**Dans la nuit...**

Virginie fut réveillé par deux mains qui la secouaient sans ménagement.

"Quoi... Où est la couverture ? Dit-elle en grognant. Il fait froid...

- Il fait froid parce qu'on est dehors, andouille !

- Andouille, moi ?

- Debout ! Cria Mathilde. On est dehors !"

Sous l'impulsion du cri, Virginie se redressa, tout à fait réveillée.

"On est DEHORS ! Mais comment ça se fait !

- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! Je me suis réveillée y'a 2 mins !

- On est dans... Une forêt ?"

En effet, elles étaient entourées de grands arbres, et la brume nocturne ne rendait pas vraiment l'endroit très attrayant...

"Mais comment on est arrivé là, gémit Mathilde.

- Oui, et c'est où "là" ? Gémit à son tour Virginie.

- Si tu crois que je le sais..."

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de galop. Soudain, déboula devant elle... Un Centaure !

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hurla Mathilde.

- J'en sais rien !

- Mais c'est toi l'aînée ! Cria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

- C'est un CENTAURE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS L'AINEE QUE JE DOIS TOUT SAVOIR !

- MAIS SI, ANDOUILLE !

- COURS !"

Et elles coururent. Derrière elles, le galop reprit, et soudain... PAF !

"Aïe ! mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Que faîtes-vous là jeunes filles ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école, en ce moment même ?"

Elles levèrent la tête devant ce qu'elles avaient percuté. Et là, elle n'en crurent pas leurs yeux...

"Dîtes-moi que je rêve..., murmura Virginie.

- J'ai la nausée, fit Mathilde."

Elles avaient devant elles... Hagrid !

"C'est un cauchemar... On va se réveiller..."

Oui... Hagrid était bien là. Il paraissait être plus jeune, certes, mais il était là, planté devant elles avec un regard coléreux...

"Mesdemoiselles, suivez-moi."

Sans mot dire, elles s'exécutèrent. Ils sortirent tout trois de la forêt. Et là, elles eurent devant les yeux un immense château... Château qui, pourtant, ne leur était pas tout à fait inconnu.

"On dirait... Poudlard..., dit Virginie.

- Mais bien sûr que c'est Poudlard, rétorqua Hagrid. Vous êtes sûres que vous êtes bien dans la tête ?

- Là tout de suite...non, dit Mathilde.

- Alors il faudra aller voir Mme Pomfresh après dîner, conseilla Hagrid. En attendant, je vous emmène chez Dumbledore pour que vous ayez une petite explication avec lui..."

Après être entrés dans le château, montés plusieurs marches, traversés d'innombrables couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin chez le directeur.

"Monsieur, je les ai trouvées dans la forêt interdite.

- Merci, Hagrid, dit Dumbledore. Je vais m'en charger."

Hagrid quitta la pièce.

"Bien. Bonjour jeunes filles. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître...

- Moi c'est Virginie, et elle c'est Mathilde...

- Virginie et Mathilde ! Mais que faisiez-vous dans la forêt interdite, chères élèves qui ont raté d'un jour leur rentrée de 5ème et 7ème année à Poudlard ?"

Grand silence.

Les deux filles avaient peur de comprendre. Elèves ! Rentrée ! Elles se regardèrent. Mieux valait pour l'instant jouer le jeu en attendant le retour au calme.

"On s'étaient perdues... On a loupé le train... Et un sorcier qui se trouvait sur le quai nous a conduit gentiment jusqu'ici... Mais il faisait nuit... Et avec le retard... On est vraiment désolées, Mr le directeur..."

C'était Mathilde qui avait parlé, devant les yeux ébahis d'une Virginie étonnée de voir qu'elle mentait aussi bien...

"Je vois, dit Dumbledore. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser personnellement pour l'oubli dont nous avons fait preuve.

- L'oubli ? Quel oubli ? Fit Virginie.

- Et bien _votre_ oubli ! C'est bien la première fois que nous oublions des élèves... Bien sûr je vous administrerais un enchantement pour rattraper le retard que vous avez pris, à moins que vous vouliez vous retrouver avec les premières années ?"

Deux paires d'yeux le regardaient. Soudain Virginie eut un déclic !

"Oh non, ça ferait trop bizarre ! Nous préférons l'enchantement, c'est plus rapide...

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, murmura Mathilde.

- Je t'expliquerai, lui répondit doucement Virginie.

- Bien ! Alors dans ce cas, suivez moi ! Et vos affaires ont été envoyées dans votre dortoir."

Dumbledore sortit, suivit des deux nouvelles élèves.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ? Souffla Mathilde.

- En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'on a été oublié par le monde sorcier, et qu'ils viennent de s'en rendre compte... Il va nous jeter un sort pour rattraper le retard de toutes ces années... Ou sinon on se retrouvait avec des gamins de 11 ans...

- Ah... Mais tu comprends quelque chose ? Comment on a atterri là, dans le monde d'Harry Potter ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, puce ! C'est du gros délire ce qu'il se passe ! Et en plus, ils ont l'air plus jeunes que dans le film !

- C'est clair..."

Elles s'étaient arrêtées car elles étaient arrivées devant une grande porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Elles pénétrèrent alors, dans ce qu'elles reconnurent comme étant la grande salle commune de Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient en train de dîner, mais ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder dans la même direction : celle des deux filles.

"On nous regarde là ? Murmura Virginie, horrifiée, détestant être mise en avant. J'aime pas me faire remarquer...

- Là c'est raté, dit Mathilde, tout aussi intimidée."

Elles traversèrent la salle jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'adressa alors aux élèves :

"Désolé d'interrompre votre repas, mes chers élèves, mais voici, avec un peu de retard je dois l'avouer, deux nouvelles arrivantes : Virginie et Mathilde. Elles sont cousines, viennent de France et passeront leur 7ème et 5ème année à Poudlard. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir procéder à leur répartition."

Puis il se tourna vers les jeunes filles.

"Mathilde, c'est à vous."

Celle-ci s'avança, et Dumbledore lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci cria un retentissant "Gryffondor". Des applaudissements suivirent, provenant des élèves de la même maison.

"Virginie, c'est votre tour."

De longues minutes passèrent. Elle était là, plantée, en écoutant le Choixpeau parlementer.

"Oui... Je vois du courage et de la volonté... Mais je vois aussi de la peur... Et un amour certain pour le travail bien fait... Et un caractère têtu... Mmmmmh... Oui très têtu... Un amour pour la famille et les amis...

- Bon ça vient ou quoi ?

- Mais laisse-moi donc réfléchir... Une répartition ce n'est pas rien ! Que dirais-tu de...

- Gryffondor ?

- Mmmmh... Pourquoi pas... Oui ! GRYFFONDOR !"

Elle sourit, soulagée, et rejoignit Mathilde.

"Bien, voilà qui est fait ! Je compte sur vous pour les intégrer au plus vite, conclut Dumbledore."

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

"Alors ça va, _cousine _? Demanda Mathilde.

- Mwoui... Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser là... C'est vraiment du délire ce qui nous arrive... J'ai envie d'aller me noyer... Ou de courir je ne sais où, mais très loin d'ici...

- Ca va s'arranger... En tout cas, je ne vois pas... Harry, Ron ou Hermione..., dit Mathilde en scrutant la table. Oh ! C'est pas possible !

- Quoi ? Demanda Virginie."

Mathilde se pencha vers elle en murmurant.

"Je crois qu'on est pas à l'époque de Potter fils... Mais de Potter père...

- Hein ?

- Regarde discrètement sur ta droite."

Ce qu'elle fit. Et là elle vit quatre jeunes hommes. Elle reconnut aussitôt les maraudeurs. Mais son regard, sous l'effet de la surprise, se fit tout, sauf discret... Et les quatre garçons se levèrent dans leur direction.

"Je t'avais dit discrètement ! Dit Mathilde.

- Pardon... Mais t'as raison, on est à l'époque de...

- Bonjour les filles ! Je me présente : Sirius Black, pour vous servir, lança gaiement celui-ci en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, suivi des trois autres."

Elles saluèrent d'un timide "Bonjour !"

"Et moi c'est James ! Lui c'est Remus et lui, Peter !

- Bonjour, fit Peter.

- Salut, dit Remus.

- Alors, comme ça vous venez de France ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Mathilde.

- Et vous avez fait vos classes à Beauxbatons ?

- Heu... Non..."

Regards surpris des quatre garçons.

"En fait, commença Virginie, on nous a oubliées...

- Oubliées ? S'exclama James.

- Oui... On a reçu la lettre pour Poudlard que cet été, avec un mot d'excuse de pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de notre existence... Nos parents sont moldus, c'est ptête pour ça...

- Et comment ça se fait que vous étiez en retard, demanda Remus ?

- Ben, en fait, répondit Virginie en rougissant légèrement devant le regard bleu doré du jeune homme, on a loupé le train... On a traversé trop tard... C'est bête mais bon... On est pas habituées...

- C'est pas grave, fit Peter. Maintenant vous êtes là !"

S'ensuivit une discussion animée entre les six jeunes gens. Puis après le dessert, les garçons conduisirent les filles jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor.

"Waaaah ! S'exclama Mathilde. C'est trop beau !"

Et elle s'affala dans un des canapés rouge et or, bientôt entourée de Rémus et Sirius. Virginie fit de même, suivie de Peter et James.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit ici... ! Dit Virginie.

- C'est vrai, continua Mathilde. Raté le train, vous imaginez ? _Je m'y crois trop là !_

- C'est pas de ta faute à la limite, dit Remus. Après tout, c'est pas toi l'aînée et...

- Tu es en train de me critiquer là, ou c'est moi ? _Si j'ai pas compris que c'est moi l'aînée là..._ Le coupa Virginie.

- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Même si t'es pas habituée, t'aurais ptête dû être plus prévoyante..., rétorqua Remus.

- Prévoyante ! Tu penses ça ! Mais comment voulais-tu que je sois plus prévoyante ! Je suis encore complètement sonnée par ce qui m'arrive ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais t'énerves pas ! C'est juste que t'aurais dû faire plus attention !"

Cette fois-ci, elle se leva et se planta face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION ! JE VOUDRAIS BIEN T'Y VOIR, MR REMUS ! D'ETRE CATAPULTÉE COMME CA DANS LE MONDE DES SORCIERS, EN APPRENANT QU'ON T'AVAIT OUBLIÉE, cria-t-elle !"

Remus s'était levé aussi, les poings crispés par un début de colère.

"NE M'AGRESSE PAS ! JE N'Y PEUX RIEN MOI !

- C'EST TOI QUI M'AGRESSES EN ME CRITIQUANT !

- C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI T'ES ASSEZ CRUCHE POUR RATER UN STUPIDE TRAIN !"

Virginie le regarda avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Remus voulut s'excuser, mais il reçut à la place une gifle retentissante ! Puis, elle étouffa un sanglot, et tourna les talons en direction du dortoir des filles. Il resta planté là comme un piquet, la joue gauche en feu où se dessinait la main de la jeune fille, sous le regard médusé des quatre autres, qui n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qui ce passait. Puis, il quitta à son tour le petit groupe en pestant.

"Heu..., elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Peter.

- Non... Enfin ça lui arrive..., répondit Mathilde. Et Remus ?

- Oh, il est rarement comme ça, dit Sirius. C'est juste que... En ce moment... Il est...

- Lunatique ! Dit James.

- Ah... Bon... Je crois que je vais aller voir Virginie, les garçons.

- On se voit demain au petit déjeuner ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en rougissant comme une tomate. Ah... Il est trop beau ! bave"

Mathilde arriva dans leur nouveau dortoir, et trouva une Virginie furieuse.

"Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'il était comme ça ! Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé ! Je ne suis pas une boniche !

- Calme-toi Peps'... Assieds-toi et écoute-moi. James m'a dit qu'en ce moment Rémus était lunatique... Tu comprends ?

- Lunatique... Lune-atique ! Alors, la pleine lune doit être proche...

- Sans doute, confirma Mathilde.

- Mais en tout cas, je ne lui parle plus ! Même s'il est vraiment craquant, je ne lui parle PLUS DU TOUT _Il est trognon quand même..._ !"

Sachant que son amie était assez tête de mule, Mathilde ne dit plus rien, préférant attendre le lendemain qu'elle soit calmée. Elles se couchèrent, épuisée par les évènements, et s'endormirent rapidement.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ? Nous attendons vos reviews avec IMPATIENCE !**

**Merci à tous de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire nos délires... Ca nous fait chaud au cœur... Si si ! **

**Pepsi et Tari.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon... Les persos ne sont toujours pas à nous... **

Réponses aux reviews :

**La Lorelei** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir ! Et oui, ça serait pas désagréable que ça nous arrive en vrai... On est fans du SDA et de HP (tari: enfin, surtout Nyny hein...on me martyrise pour écrire !), alors on a décidé de se mettre un peu sur HP (après avoir commencé dans la section SDA, notre fic _Edhel Tinwë_, toujours en commun...). Encore merci pour tes encouragements !

Chapitre II

**Le lendemain matin...**

Mathilde s'était réveillée en premier. Chose logique étant donné que Virginie est une vraie marmotte, prenant n'importe quelle matinée pour le début de la saison d'hiver, et donc propice à hiberner.

"Aller ! Debout là-dedans ! On se bouge !"

Aucune réponse.

"Il est l'heure d'aller manger ! Et d'aller en cours !"

Toujours rien.

Prenant la couverture du lit, elle la tira sans ménagement, révélant une Virginie roulée en boule, qui émit un grognement de mécontentement.

"DEBOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT ! Hurla Mathilde."

Virginie s'était soudainement redressé sur son matelas, l'air terrorisé.

"Ca va pas de crier comme ça ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs !

- Au moins tu es réveillée ! Aller, dépêche-toi !"

Les deux filles s'habillèrent, et se lavèrent en vitesse avant de sortir de leur dortoir. En bas, elles croisèrent les maraudeurs.

"Ah les filles ! On vous attendait ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mathilde.

- On ne va pas vous laisser toutes seules, voyons... Vous allez être perdues sinon...

- Déjà qu'elles se perdent dans une gare... Marmonna Remus, alors que Virginie lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

- Ah non ! Dit James, vous deux, vous ne commencez pas !

- Oui, c'est vrai quoi, dit Mathilde avec un sourire en coin, faites la paix, je suis sûre que vous n'attendez que ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique en direction de Virginie."

Celle-ci ne dit rien, mais rougit légèrement. Puis elle prit un air digne et meurtri, et passa devant le petit groupe en direction de la sortie.

"Quel caractère de feu ! Lança Sirius, avec un sourire admiratif.

- Ca te plaît ? Demanda Mathilde, l'air renfrogné. _Ah non ! Il est à moi !_

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi, t'es jalouse, insinua-t-il avec un ton séducteur.

- Meuh... Nan...!

- En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il à l'oreille, le ton de plus en plus sensuel, j'ai une autre chasse en tête...

- Aaaah... Couina Mathilde, qui avait l'impression d'être une flaque d'eau bouillante.

- Bon, on peut y aller Don Juan ? Demanda James."

Sirius acquiesça et ils partirent tous vers la grande salle.

Arrivés, ils retrouvèrent Virginie, la mine boudeuse, prenant seule son petit déjeuner, et s'installèrent autour d'elle.

"Fais pas la tête... Dit Mathilde.

- Je fais pas la tête, marmonna-t-elle.

- Naaaaaaan ! A peine ! Aller fait risette à cousine Mathilde, dit la jeune fille, en mimant un sourire dénoué d'intelligence.

- Je ne fais pas la tête ! S'exclama Virginie souriant style _colgate blancheur et plus_. Tout va bien ! Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux gazouillent, on est à Poudlard, tout va TRES bien !

- Tu as l'air énervée... Remarqua Peter.

- Non, bougonna Virginie.

- Laisse tomber, t'inquiète. Mémé va bouder un peu, et après elle reviendra avec un sourire en disant « je vais bien, tout va bien... » ! Hein mémé ?

- Tais-toi, Math...

Mathilde se mit à rire, et laissa bouder Virginie. Celle-ci mangea sans mot dire, écoutant à peine les joyeuses conversations des autres. Elle avait devant elle Remus, James et Peter, et à sa droite Mathilde et Sirius, lequel ne cessait de bavarder pour tenter d'accaparer l'attention de sa voisine. La jeune fille riait de bon cœur, très à l'aise avec ces garçons plus âgés qu'elle, mais le ton de sa voix changeait très légèrement lorsqu'elle répondait à Sirius... Virginie retint un sourire amusé. Pas timide pour un sou avec ces grands innocents, maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à eux, Mathilde répliquait du tac au tac à chacune de leurs piques, avec un aplomb et un sourire angélique que Virginie n'avait pas l'habitude de lui voir.

La tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main gauche, elle regardait distraitement ses amis bavarder. Enfin, pas tous. Elle avait remarqué que Remus la regardait de plus en plus fréquemment, et ne voulait surtout pas tourner la tête pour le voir. Rancunière, elle évitait à tout prix de croiser son regard depuis le matin... Mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier du coin de l'œil si oui ou non, il la regardait toujours. Elle sentit un contact sur sa jambe, et recula immédiatement les pieds sous sa chaise : il n'allait pas essayer d'attirer son attention en lui faisant du pied, quand même ! Remus paraissait écouter passionnément ce que Peter et James étaient en train de raconter, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur une corbeille de fruit, et son regard lointain reflétait une certaine concentration. Virginie recula doucement sa chaise pour mettre ses jambes en dehors de toute atteinte, sans prêter attention à deux jeunes Serpentards qui se moquaient de la posture étrange que lui avait fait adopter ce mouvement. Elle sentit ses joues rougir, et pensa que Remus allait vraiment réussir à la mettre en colère s'il continuait son manège. Qu'il vienne plutôt s'excuser face à elle ! Elle tenta de reporter son attention sur la discussion de James, qui racontait qu'il avait été percuté par un Cognard au dernier match de Quidditch, ce qui lui avait valu un passage forcé à l'infirmerie. Virginie se concentra sur le visage de James et ignora Remus. Sirius riait et remettait régulièrement ses cheveux longs derrière son oreille, Peter ajoutait de croustillants détails à l'anecdote (une certaine Lily Evans avait été demander à Madame Pomfresh comment se portait l'attrapeur blessé !), James montrait à Mathilde une cicatrice encore visible sur sa main en racontant qu'il avait été mordu par Crokdur qui voulait le lécher, et... et Mathilde laissait sans rien dire Sirius passer un bras autour de sa taille. Virginie étouffa un hoquet,alors son amie décalait discrètement sa chaise pour se rapprocher du jeune homme...

_hé ben... s'en passe des choses ici ! Pas mal, le monde des sorciers, pour deux humaines... Faut quand même pas qu'elle oublie qu'il est bientôt majeur... Mais... Il est majeur ! Attends, c'est... Heu... la coupe de feu... les élèves majeurs ont le droit d'y participer... Oui, 17ans, c'est ça ! Mon dieu mon dieu ! Héhé, y'a du détournement de mineur ici... Mineur consentante, apparemment !_

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de James, face à elle :

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Hein ! _Oups..._ Heu, rien, je pensais à un truc...

Le jeune homme lui sourit :

- Alors, c'est que tu vas mieux.

Mathilde surprit la conversation au vol :

- Ah, mémé a fini de bouder ?

- Arrête, c'est bon !

Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers Remus quand il parla :

- Il va être temps de remonter dans les dortoirs, il reste 10 minutes avant le cours de transformation.

- Ouais, et bientôt : les ASPIC !

Virginie sursauta : elle devait passer l'équivalent du bac, alors qu'elle n'était à l'école de sorcellerie que depuis quelques jours ! Elle se promit de rappeler à Mathilde qu'elles devaient aller demander à Madame Pomfresh la potion qui leur ferait rattraper leur retard.

- - - - - -

Les filles partirent en courant vers l'infirmerie, avalèrent en vitesse un liquide bleu que Madame Pomfresh leur tendit d'un air bienveillant, et filèrent chacune devant leur salle de classe. Essoufflée, Mathilde rejoignit ses camarades qui étaient déjà installés : le professeur McGonagall ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser :

- Allons, dépêchons mademoiselle !

- Je...pardon, je.. J'étais à...

- Je sais, je sais. Allez vous asseoir.

Les joues rouges, la jeune fille s'avança dans la classe tandis que les autres élèves finissaient de sortir leurs affaires. Elle s'assit à côté d'une brunette aux cheveux courts, qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire, ravie d'avoir une voisine. Le cours débuta, et Mathilde sortit la baguette qu'elle avait trouvée dans un sac de cours empli de tous les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour l'année. Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour que tout se passe au mieux.

A quelques couloirs de là, Virginie découvrait un nécessaire de potion dans son nouveau sac, toute étonnée de savoir s'en servir aussi naturellement.

La journée de cours se déroula sans heurt : Mathilde avait rejoint un groupe de filles de son âge et paraissait s'intégrer peu à peu, et Virginie se retrouvait en classe avec les garçons. Remus cherchait toujours son regard, mais elle s'arrangeait à chaque fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte pour trouver soudain un sujet de discussion avec Peter, James ou Sirius. Elle parvint à se débrouiller à peu près correctement en potions, car James s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui donnait des conseils ; Peter, Remus et Sirius étaient avec d'autres camarades sur des tables éloignées. La matinée passa, et ils purent bientôt retrouver la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Mathilde y rêvassait sur un fauteuil : elle avait fini les cours depuis une heure. Ils la rejoinrent :

- Alors, cette journée de cours ? Ca c'est bien passé ? Tu t'es fait des copines ?

Virginie souriait, visiblement de meilleure humeur qu'au matin. Mathilde lui répondit tranquillement :

- Oui, ça a été. Les filles sont sympas, mais certaines sont un peu bêtes, quand même !

- Ca, t'y échappera pas, fit Sirius en la bloquant sur le fauteuil pour la chatouiller.

Immédiatement, la jeune fille se roula en boule et se débattit pour lui échapper. Elle eut très vite les larmes aux yeux, et se mit à hoqueter de rire :

- Hihi, arrête, arrête ça ! Haaaa, arrêêêteuh ! Sale... Ahaharrête !

Virginie et les garçons assistèrent à la torture en rigolant, et ils ne firent pas un mouvement pour l'aider. Sirius se marrait à chacun de ses cris, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres. James fit une remarque à Peter et Remus que Virginie n'entendit pas, mais les garçons se mirent à rire. Pendant ce temps, Mathilde avait réussi à déséquilibrer Sirius et le jeune homme était tombé sur elle. Il l'écrasait de son poids, et, coincée dans le fauteuil, elle n'émettait plus que des rires étouffés de derrière l'épaule de Sirius. Lorsqu' enfin il réussit à se redresser, elle le repoussa et il glissa du fauteuil, et il resta là à se marrer, allongé sur le tapis, échevelé. La jeune fille n'était pas en meilleur état : les joues rouges, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Sirius se redressa, et ils se rendirent soudain compte que Virginie et les trois garçons s'étaient éclipsés dans la salle à manger.

Il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux :

- T'es jolie quand tu rigoles comme ça.

Faute de savoir quoi répondre, elle lui tira la langue. Sirius se releva et se rapprocha d'elle, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il la regardait, les yeux brillants. Lovée au fond des coussins, Mathilde hésita, se raidit un peu, puis se redressa en fixant ses yeux, et il se pencha encore. Et puis, elle ne résista plus à son regard, et s'approcha encore un peu de lui pour poser timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- - - - - -

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Mathilde et Virginie découvraient les cours de magie, d'histoire, de potions, avec un certain ravissement, et beaucoup d'étonnement !

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondor : Mathilde les attendait déjà. Plus jeune, elle avait moins de cours qu'eux à suivre, et avait réussi à finir ses devoirs dans l'heure précédente.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, elle se tenait debout près de la cheminée, les yeux plongés dans les flammes, la tête posée contre la pierre chaude de l'arche. Elle paraissait fatiguée, mais les apercevant, elle se redressa et leur sourit. Virginie s'avança vers elle, mais Sirius la dépassa, et sous ses yeux ébahis, il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle s'arrêta net, plantée là sans savoir que faire. James lui donna un coup de coude et chuchota :

- Hé, viens... on va les laisser un peu tranquilles.

Sous le choc, elle le suivit, accompagnée de Peter, sans remarquer que Remus n'était plus avec eux. A force de l'ignorer, elle en avait oublié sa présence ! Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans des canapés moelleux aux flamboyantes couleurs de Gryffondor, d'où ils ne pouvaient voir les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Virginie gardait encore les yeux ronds, et bégaya :

- Hé... hé ben... Je pensais pas que... Elle est...

Peter éclata de rire, imité par James :

- T'es vraiment une mère poule, hein !

- - - - - -

Ils se retrouvèrent au repas, rejoints par Remus, qui lui aussi paraissait assez fatigué. Il s'assit à nouveau en face de Virginie, mais ne fit rien et ne lui parla pas, l'ignorant comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. La jeune fille ne s'en occupa pas, et participa joyeusement aux conversations, faisant connaissance avec quelques autres Gryffondor de la table voisine. Le repas apparut par magie sur les tables, et elle se mit à manger de bon cœur, affamée par cette journée de cours. Peter et Sirius se balançaient des vannes l'un après l'autres, James était mort de rire, et Remus souriait tranquillement en les écoutant. Quant à Mathilde, elle regardait Sirius avec des yeux brillants, oubliant de manger jusqu'à ce que Virginie la rappelle à l'ordre en se moquant d'elle.

- Youhou, miss yeux-de-poisson, tu manges ptêt ?

- Hm ? Ah, oui !

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, tandis que les plats défilaient devant eux. Peu habituées à une telle profusion de nourriture, les filles furent vite rassasiées et ne touchèrent pas aux desserts. Elles finirent pas quitter la table, souhaitant une bonne nuit aux garçons, et sortirent devant l'école se rafraîchir et marcher un peu.

- Pfiouuu, un peu d'air ! Ca fait du bien, fit Virginie en se massant l'estomac.

- C'est clair ! J'ai trop bouffé !

- Mh, moi aussi !

- Hips ! Oups...

- C'est raffiné !

- Quoi ! J'ai le hoquet !

- Ah d'accord, j'avais cru...

- Non mais ! J'suis pas une crassou !

- Non, par contre t'es dingue de Sirius et tu me l'avais même pas diiiiiiiiit ! Hurla soudain Virginie en la secouant par les épaules et en riant.

Elles se bagarrèrent joyeusement pendant quelques instants, puis partirent se promener près du lac, où elles discutèrent un bon moment...

James, Sirius et Remus surgirent soudain sur leur côté et James se mit à virevolter autour d'elles :

"Allez, venez les filles ! On va vous montrer les centaures !"

Mathilde et Virginie prirent un air circonspect :

"Mais faut aller dans la forêt, non ? C'est pas dangereux ?"

Sirius replaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et sourit :

"Pas plus que nous, tu sais…"

Peu convaincues, les filles se regardèrent… Mathilde se tourna vers Sirius :

"T'es sûr ? Pis en plus y fait froid !

- Le froid n'est pas un problème…"

Il ôta son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de la jeune fille. Mathilde devint cramoisie, et lâcha un "merci" stressé. Sirius sourit encore plus et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le côté de son visage, mais soudain Rémus surgit entre eux deux avec un grand sourire innocent :

- Pas le moment, Sirius ! Alors, vous venez les miss ?

Virginie en profita pour le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit avec une once de tremblement dans la voix :

- C'est bon, on vient… Mais vous vous démerdez en cas de problème, on n'a pas de baguettes sur nous !

- Pas de notre faute si t'es stupide, comme pour louper le Poudlard Express ! Lança Rémus.

- Oh toi ça va, monsieur je-sais-tout !

- T'inquiète pas, fit James avec un clin d'œil.

- Mmh, si, justement…"

Les ombres s'étiraient sur Poudlard lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'orée de la forêt, près de la cabane de Hagrid.

Les jeunes gens avaient abandonné Peter-Queudver au château, sous la protection d'un Peeves ravi d'avoir ordre d'empêcher un élève de sortir. Ils ne donnèrent pas d'explications à cet abandon soudain, malgré les questions insistantes des filles.

Ils s'enfoncèrent sous les arbres. Mathilde et Virginie étaient entourées par les garçons, qui semblaient très sûrs d'eux et se pavanaient en faisant voler leurs longues capes au rythme de leurs pas. Les filles se tenait coude à coude et se jetaient de temps à autre des regards inquiets. Quelques uns de leurs regards se dirigeaient presque malgré elles vers les garçons…

Mathilde, pâle de fatigue, tremblait légèrement sous la cape qui couvrait ses épaules. Virginie le vit du coin de l'œil et lui donna un coup de coude :

"Hein, quoi !

- Ca va ?

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète…"

Rémus surprit la discussion : il tourna la tête vers elles et leur jeta un regard légèrement interrogateur. Virginie lui tira la langue, suivit d'un "T'occupes !" rageur.

Un sifflement, un bruit mat tout proche, un hurlement de rage… Et deux cris suraigus : les filles, bien entendu.

Virginie sursauta tout en hurlant et s'agenouilla par réflexe, cachant sa tête dans ses bras, tandis que Mathilde faisait un bond en arrière :

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

Puis elle tomba dans les pommes, dans les bras d'un Sirius pas mécontent qui avait prévu le coup et se tenait juste derrière elle.

Virginie redressa la tête, et vit Rémus et James à quelques pas devant elle, baguettes brandies face aux centaures qui tenaient d'une main sûre des arcs bandés avec leurs flèches encochées. Elle se releva, voyant que les deux garçons paraissaient maîtriser la situation :

"Heu… ?"

Rémus et James se retournèrent avec un grand sourire triomphal. Rémus lui fit un clin d'œil goguenard :

"Tu vois, les centaures sont des êtres bien plus intelligents que les humains… Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'ils feraient un coup comme ça, mais… Oh !"

Il abaissa sa baguette et se précipita vers Mathilde qui gisait sans connaissance dans les feuilles mortes. Virginie bondit près d'elle (elle ne l'avait pas vue avant, toute occupée à admirer le courage, le sang froid, le… hem, pardon… de Remus). Sirius profitait de la situation, et penché sur l'adolescente, caressait son visage ; Remus le bouscula et, tendant sa baguette vers elle, prononça quelques mots d'une voix hachée.

Mathilde ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et réalisant la situation, passa en quelques secondes d'une couleur blanc nacré au rose soutenu.

James se rapprocha aussi et l'aida à se relever avec Sirius :

"Désolé, Mathilde, c'était pas prévu comme ça !

- Euh… Pas grave…"

Virginie foudroya les garçons du regard :

"Bon, maintenant qu'on a eu bien peur, on peut peut-être rentrer au château ? Parce que là, je vous signale que les centaures sont partis…

- Et merde…"

Le petit groupe rebroussa donc chemin vers le parc et le château, sans revoir les centaures. Virginie avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Mathilde et jetait des regards assassins aux trois garçons qui affichaient des mines piteuses.

Ils se séparèrent au pied de la tour de Gryffondor. Chacun rejoignit son dortoir sans bruit, après avoir délivré Peter de la présence insistante de Peeves qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début de la soirée.

Les filles se couchèrent, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous au petit déjeuner. Les trois garçons s'excusèrent à nouveau de la tournure qu'avait prise l'escapade nocturne, et reçurent en retour des regards noirs, suivis de bises dénuées de rancune. Virginie, après avoir embrassé James, déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Remus, et même si elle voulut un instant l'approfondir, elle passa tout de suite à Sirius sans remarquer un air triste sur le visage du jeune lycanthrope.

Lorsque Mathilde posa les lèvres sur la joue de Sirius, celui-ci enveloppa sa taille de son bras et la chatouilla sournoisement ; elle bondit et attrapa le poignet du garçon:

- Ah non, pas touche à mon gras ! C'est mon mien, il est à moi, c'est mon préssssieux !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, sous les regards perplexes de James, Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier laissa sa main retomber de la taille de l'adolescente et retourna à son déjeuner avec un petit sourire ravi. Mathilde se laissa ensuite choir sur une chaise à côté de James, suivie par Virginie.

La journée se passa comme la précédente, avec les cours, les regards fuyants de Remus et Virginie, et les baisers de Sirius et Mathilde...

**Le soir...**

Remus s'approcha de Virginie.

"Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."

Elle avait senti son souffle chaud contre sa nuque et un frisson l'avait parcourue. Elle le regarda, surprise. Il n'avait aucun signe de colère dans son regard. Elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif et le suivit. Il grimpa jusque dans le dortoir des garçons, vide.

"Heu... Voilà... Je... J'aimerais m'excuser pour l'autre soir... En ce moment, je ne suis pas très en forme... Et assez irritable... Donc... Si on pouvait... Repartir sur de bonnes bases... Tu veux bien ?"

Il avait dit ça d'un air penaud, et plongeait à présent son regard dans le sien.

"Heu... Ben... Heu... _Essaye d'aligner une phrase... Vas-y, tu peux le faire... Oh, ces yeux... Ca devrait pas être permis des yeux comme ça..._

- Virginie ? Ca va ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Oui, ça va.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu m'en veux toujours... ! C'est vrai, j'ai été trop bête...

- Non, c'est rien ! Dit-elle en s'approchant et en posant sa main sur son bras (mais en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard). Je suis d'accord... Je veux bien... Moi aussi j'ai été trop brusque... Sans doute le choc du voyage... _Je mens pas vraiment là..._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Remus.

"Je suis content ! D'habitude... Je ne suis pas comme ça... Mais... Je m'en voulais vraiment de pas être ami avec toi..."

Il la regarda. Elle, elle regardait ses pieds... Il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'était _le_ moment.

"Virginie... En fait, je..., commença–t-il en soulevant son menton et en replongeant dans son regard."

_Il est fou ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il voit pas que je ne dois pas le regarder ? Trop tard... Ca y est, je me contrôle plus !_

"Je ne supportais pas que tu sois si froide avec moi _Tu crois que je suis froide là ?_... Parce que... Je t'aime vraiment... Beaucoup...

- Moi aussi, réussi-t-elle à articuler. T'es vraiment bien comme garçon... Mais si tu continues à me regarder comme ça... _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je suis pas bien ! JE SUIS FOLLE !_

- Quoi ? Dit-il en rapprochant son visage.

- Et bien... Je... Risque... De... Ne pas... Vraiment répondre... De mes... _Pauvre de moi... Il me fait dire tout ce qu'il veut... _

- Actes ? Termina-t-il en souriant. _Je la fais vraiment craquer !_

- Voilà..."

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, sa bouche étant de plus en plus sèche.

"Et qui te dis que ça ne me dérangerait pas ? Demanda-t-il avec une lueur coquine dans le regard."

Il se rapprocha encore, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attirant à lui. Autant de gestes qui ne lui étaient pas familiers, mais que son instinct animal lui dictait. Quand à Virginie, elle était totalement hypnotisée par ses yeux, et ne pouvait plus rien penser, mis à part des choses...pas forcément autorisées...

Leurs visages étaient proches, et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Il effleura ses lèvres avec douceur. Elle était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il scruta son regard et sourit. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il la sentait palpitante sous ses doigts et la pleine lune toute proche exacerbait ses sens. Il prit finalement ses lèvres dans les siennes. Elle répondit dans un soupir. Leur baiser fut doux, tendre, chacun goûtant le parfum de l'autre. Puis, par une montée du désir, il approfondit le baiser, fouillant sa bouche et la serrant plus fort contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de sa tête. Ils s'embrassèrent cette fois-ci avec passion, pendant plusieurs minutes. N'y tenant plus, il la souleva pour la porter jusque sur son lit et s'allongea sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il faisait ! Il ne se contrôlait plus, écoutant seulement le loup qui était en lui...

Quand à elle, submergée par le flot de sensations qui se déversait en elle à chaque seconde, elle refusait toute pensée logique, et répondait en gémissant aux caresses de Remus...

Soudain, des pas précipité dans le couloir se firent entendre. Ils se redressèrent en catastrophe, mais personne n'entra.

"Ca devait être un autre élève de 7ème année, qui allait à son propre dortoir, dit Remus.

- Sans doute, acquiesça Virginie."

Grand silence.

Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, les joues écarlates.

_C'est malin... A cause de la pleine lune qui va bientôt arriver, elle va croire que je suis un pervers... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle craquante..._

_C'est dingue... J'ai aucune raison quand je suis avec lui... Il va ptête croire que je suis une fille facile... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien, par Merlin !_

_Il faudrait que je lui dise que je suis un Loup-garou... La pleine lune est après-demain..._

"Alors on est réconciliés ? Demanda Rémus en souriant.

- Je crois, oui..., répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Je suis pas vraiment habitué à ça...

- Pareil... En tout cas tu te débrouilles plutôt bien...

- Merci... Toi aussi..."

Re silence.

"Virginie, faudrait que je te parle. Tu peux t'asseoir ?

- Oui, pas de problème...

- Alors voilà, commença Remus en s'asseyant à ses côtés, en ce moment je réagis avec... fougue, si on peut dire ça comme ça, parce que... c'est la pleine lune après-demain..."

Elle le regardait, faisant mine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

"Et enfin... Je... Je suis... _Vas-y mon vieux, dis-lui... !_ Je comprendrais après que tu ne veuilles plus être avec moi... Mais je suis... _A la une, à la deux, à la trois..._ Je suis un loup-garou."

_Il l'a dit ! Ca y est ! Il l'a fait ! HOURA !_

"C'est pas grave, Rémus, dit-elle. _Bien au contraire, si t'es comme ça à chaque fois ! Héhé..._

- T'es sûre ? _Aurais-je trouvé la perle rare ?_

- Oui, tu es comme tu es... Et... T'as pas trop peur ?

- Non, disons que maintenant c'est un peu une sorte de routine... Les garçons viennent avec moi...

- Quoi ? _Je fais trop bien la fille surprise !_

- Oui, ce sont des animagus !

- Ah... !

- Et donc ils viennent avec moi, et je passe un ou deux jours chez Mme Pomfresh pour me remettre sur pieds.

- Waaah... murmura-t-elle. Et après, tu...perds ta... fougue ? _Ca y est, ça me reprend ! Lui c'est la pleine lune, moi c'est mes hormones !_

- En général... Mais ptête que maintenant, non... répondit-il dans un sourire plus que charmeur."

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, dans un autre baiser passionné.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pauvre Lupin ! Contrôle-toi bon sang !_

_Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi entreprenant !_

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui dit :

"Il vaut mieux que tu ailles dans ton dortoir... C'est plus raisonnable... _J'ai vraiment dit ça ?_

- Heu... Oui... _Mais pourquoi il a dit ça ? Pourquoi !_ Alors à demain..., dit-elle en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue et en se levant.

- Oui, à demain. _Ne te lève pas, vieux... Reste A.S.S.I.S..._

- Et... On dit quoi aux autres ? La vérité ? _Mais pourquoi il se lève pas ?_

- Ouais ! On leur dira demain matin au petit-déjeuner.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit. Dors bien.

- OK. Toi aussi _Comme si je vais pouvoir dormir après ça..."_

Virginie sortit, en essayant d'ordonner à ses pieds d'aller vers le dortoir des filles, alors que ses sens bouillonnants lui disaient de faire demi-tour. Elle réussi finalement le grand exploit de se mettre au lit, sans voir le regard amusé de Mathilde.

A SUIVRE...

Bisous à tous ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre ! Et encore plus de bisous à ceux qui laisseront une review... ;)

Vous aimez quoi ?

Vous aimez pas quoi ?

-- review !

Lol

A! Tari et Pepsi


End file.
